


'Spies' - Among Other Things

by addic7edstyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, One direction AU, one direction spies, spy AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addic7edstyles/pseuds/addic7edstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is a rich, virginal seventeen year old who gets calls from possibly a sociopath.<br/>Liam is Niall’s bodyguard who likes to watch Niall. All the time. <br/>Zayn doesn’t know why he has to work with a bunch of people who have sticks (and maybe dicks) up their asses for most of the time. <br/>Harry’s an awkward genius who isn’t that awkward in bed.<br/>And Louis just likes ordering people around. <br/>It’s more than interesting when they get together to catch the aforementioned sociopath. </p>
<p>Based on the Prompt:<br/>Can you please do a zianourry fanfic/oneshot based on the boys you and I fragance commercial? like, spies stuff. Louis-Centric? Pleeeeeease?</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Spies' - Among Other Things

“Thank you, Mr. Tomlinson for joining me today.” The middle aged bald man who could definitely use some exercise (in Louis’ opinion) stands up from the plush red velvet couch to shake his hand. Louis nods politely in reply, taking in the gleaming gold ring on his left hand finger. He notes the spill of crumbs on the lapel of the Armani suit, a tint of red lipstick on the white collar underneath, and a subtle aroma of women’s perfume. 

“Take a seat.” He says, pointing at the adjacent couch, but Louis shakes his head, observing the New York skyline from the huge glass window.   
“I prefer to be standing.” He smiles, if not rather piercingly, immediately noting the sheen of clear sweat that begins to form on the man’s brow. Glad that he had intimidated his client, (not that he makes a usual job out of it) he turns around to take a better view of the room he is currently in. 

The floor is wooden, gleaming clean, there is a white fur rug that he has no doubt is genuine fur, a wide screen plasma TV mounted on the wall, and to the far corner, a large black table, covered in paperwork with a Mac book to accompany it. He glances down at the bottle of wine and the ornamental pastries on the coffee table and frowns before turning to his client.

“Let’s get straight to business.” He allows an amused smile to pass through his face when the man pulls out a handkerchief to wipe the sweat away.

“There have been several fires in my warehouses, and the police suspect it to be arson although they have been incompetent in finding any information.” Louis nods, allowing the man to continue. “On top of that, my son has been getting death threats, little hints about what is to happen next. I have counted a loss of over six million dollars already; I want this to stop and my son’s life to be safe again.” 

“ I will get to this immediately, sir.” He looks up sharply when the door opens and a blonde boy comes in. Louis raises an eyebrow as the man stands up to introduce them.   
“This is my son, Niall.” Louis observes the boy with mild disinterest, taking in the red polo shirt and khaki shorts. He looks exactly like what any rich pampered kid would look like, and Louis doesn’t like that, he doesn’t like kids who are born with silver spoons to their mouths and live on to do nothing productive to the society. Well, Louis glances around his father’s office, unless he takes over the business.

“You’ll contact me directly if you get another call.” He tells the boy, eyes lingering momentarily on the fear in those deep blue eyes. He doesn’t care about the fear, and doesn’t expect them to be surprised, he was not hired to pat the kid’s back and take care of him.

“Mr. Tomlinson,” Mr. Horan begins, bringing Louis’ attention back to him. “I spoke with Mr. Cowell.” Louis’ boss, and uncle, but that’s not important. “He said it would be better if Niall stayed with you. You are aware of the new team Mr. Cowell and I have hired for both Niall’s protection and to help out with the investigation, right?” Louis’ frown is deep as he stares at the man. He prefers to work alone, no matter how complicated the case is, and now on top of getting a few trainees to fetch him coffee, he has to take care of a rich kid too. How joyful. 

“It may have slipped Simon’s mind to tell me.” He all but growls; fixating his frustrated glare on the wall. “ I suppose they are here?” Mr. Horan nods, double chin lifting together as he pulls out his phone and barks orders in his subtle Irish accent to bring the ‘team’ in. 

The first is a bulky guy in black, who Louis learns is Niall’s body guard. Professional trained body guard. The second is an agile looking one who has raven hair. He is apparently a cop, fresh out of police academy. Louis smirks to himself, thinking about how he is going to enjoy pulling that one’s strings. The last one all but runs out, his shirt is untucked, shoulder length curly hair messy, and his dirty combat boots look terribly out of place in the gleaming wooden floors. 

“Sorry I’m late,” he flashes everyone a charming smile that Louis instantly likes. Mr. Horan frowns, pushing his stubby hands deep into his pockets. 

“This is Harry. He’s a detective from the UK, he would like some overseas training.” The lad pushes a flyaway curl behind his ear proudly, grinning at everyone like he was here for an old get together. Louis internally groans, thinking about ways to get rid of them as Mr. Horan babbles on about the need to get together as one, and blah blah blah.   
“I’ve arranged a house for you lot to stay at until this is over. Louis, your things have already been brought out and set up there.” Louis nods, shakes a stubby hand and leads the mini group of five out of the room, thinking about the baby sitting job he has to do, and logical reasons he can just say no. 

-

“You all probably have your own rooms wherever, the one in the corner is mine. Stay out of my way and I’ll stay out of yours.” Louis growls out at the bottom of the expansive staircase, smiling in satisfaction when the blonde boy scrambles away, his guard following him. What was his name? Neil? Louis doesn’t really care. He turns around to face the other two and raises a sassy eyebrow. “That applied to everyone.” The curly haired one blushes, and the word adorable passes through his mind for a split second before he’s frowning at that thought.

“We’re supposed to help you.” The one with the olive skin says, making Louis roll his eyes. 

“Malik, isn’t it? Well, alright then. Come on.” He leads them towards the kitchenette, losing his tie along the way there. He opens his briefcase, where he has the important paperwork and his laptop. He sits down. Motioning the two of them to seat themselves as well as he begins.

“Three warehouses all burnt down to the crisp within one week. Police investigations tell us that kerosene was used, smoke alarms were disabled and guards drugged before each attack.” He hands Malik a file containing the reports. “The guards have no idea who spiked their drinks, and they insist no one visited them before they fell asleep.” He pulls out a zipper bag with a canister of pills inside it. “This was found in the docks near the second attack. Phedamine a drug used to dope patients before going into anesthesia.”

He knows how good he is, and revels in the attention he gets from the eager two young ones. “It’s not an over the counter drug. In fact, you wouldn’t find it at all in a pharmacy. It’s our first clue, tell me what that tells us about the criminal?” he sees the Brit pull out a notebook, and realizes to his pleasure that the lad is writing it down. Cute. 

“That he broke into a hospital to get the drug.” Malik tries.

“Could be. Do you have a laptop with you?” Malik nods in reply. “Search up hospital break ins in all the surrounding states in these past three weeks.” He turns his attention back to the curly haired lad, who is pulling a hair tie out of his pocket to tame the wild curls. He waits patiently for him to come up with his own theory.

“The suspect could be working at a hospital. If he was a doctor, or a medical persona, he would not have to break in. Less attention.” Louis smiles, and admits to himself that maybe he is a little infatuated with the lad. Okay, so a lot infatuated, majorly infatuated… he presses his urges back, and leans back against the chair he’s sitting on.

“Let’s go with that theory. Why would a person working at a hospital burn down warehouses containing clothes?” he flips through the paperwork Mr. Horan gave him and glances back at Harry, who scratches his head.

“There’s no connection there.” The lad looks lost, so Louis moves on to his next clue. 

“The suspect has been calling Niall, giving him hints on what will be happening next. So the suspect has the boy’s number. What can we say about that?” 

“We could say it’s someone Niall already knows, but tapping a phone number isn’t that hard.” Harry replies straight away. Louis nods in agreement, looking up when Zayn motions them over, phone still tucked into the crook between his shoulder and neck.

“No one broke in to any hospitals.” He tells Louis and Harry before thanking whoever it was on the phone and hanging up. 

“Dead end.” Harry comments, looking back up at Louis with what could only be explained as adoring eyes. Zayn simply rolls his eyes as he waits for Louis’ orders. 

“Alright. We’re going over to the three sites tomorrow in search of more clues. Just in case any pharmacies do sell the drug, Zayn do a search. Harry, you’re coming with me.” He glances out the huge French windows and notes that the sun is going down as he leads Harry away from the kitchen.

“Mr. Tomlinson-“ Harry starts, but Louis interrupts him. 

“Louis, you can call me Louis.” The hallway is dark, and Louis can see the green irises of Harry’s eyes as he has to look up to acknowledge the lanky lad. 

“Louis, do you suppose-“ Louis doesn’t let him continue as he pulls the lad by the lapels of his oversized shirt and presses his lips to those of Harry’s. At first, there is no response, but Louis applies a gentle pressure against Harry’s lips as he slips his hands up the untucked shirt to massage the surprisingly built body beneath. A while later, Harry responds, finally giving into the kiss as his hands creep up to Louis’ neck, tugging at the feathery strands of hair there. 

They pull away with a gasp, and hear nothing other than each other’s ragged breaths. Louis doesn’t usually act on impulse; he is not one of the country’s best detectives for nothing, but the British lad seems to have crept under his skin and now that he has had a taste of those lips, he can’t help but itch for more. He opens his mouth for a valid explanation, an apology, but all that escapes his lips is a gasp as Harry leans down and latches into the skin of his neck.

All he knows is that there is a pair of lips working magic against his neck, long fingers unbuttoning his dress shirt, untucking it, rubbing his heated skin with large callused palms. He can only breathe in and out raggedly while hoping that no one catches them going at each other.

Once Harry has sucked on a considerable love bite onto Louis’ now exposed collarbones, he comes back up to recapture Louis lips, taking dominance over the kiss now. Louis’ head is reeling because fuck he doesn’t even know how old Harry is, and all he can think about his how good those dominating lips are going to feel like wrapped around his throbbing cock.

As if reading his mind, Harry’s hands move down, palming Louis’ hard on making Louis whimper helplessly against those dominating lips. Louis doesn’t know what’s happening, he can’t think straight, all he knows is HarryHarryHarryHarry rushing through his mind like a mantra. He feels the zipper of his dress pants come down and arches into Harry.   
Then, Harry is not there, but he’s being gravitated into a dark room with cold tiles against his back and Harry is locking the door shut tightly behind him. He breathes in, staring at Harry’s dark silhouette while concentrates on his ragged breathing while he hears a muffled Irish accent right outside the door. 

Harry turns the lights on from somewhere and he realizes that they are inside a toilet of sorts. He doesn’t stare much to take in the details because the next thing he knows is that Harry is giving him another mind blowing kiss before moving down his body and pushing his pants down. 

Oh. 

His hard member springs up the moment the restriction that are his boxers are removed, he thinks comically to himself that maybe it sprang up just to meet Harry’s eager lips, and mentally berates himself for it later. But for now, he feels like Harry’s lips are the closest things to heaven that he has ever encountered because fuck the boy sure knows how to give a proper blowjob. 

He pants quietly, burying his fingers in Harry’s mess of curls; the hair tie having come off during their renditions. He bucks his hips against those pink, pink lips and prays to god that no one realizes that both he and Harry have disappeared into nowhere. He doesn’t know how he could handle that kind of black splotch on his record, especially if the Horan kid decides to go ahead and blab to his father about this. 

He whimpers pathetically when Harry takes him in, all the way, those large hands now sprawled over his hips, probably because he’s flailing around so much. 

“Mate, did you hear that?” he hears Niall ask from outside the door and meets his panicked eyes with Harry’s, whose eyes are cool, and if that mouth wasn’t preoccupied right now, Louis guesses it would be smirking. He looks up startled when Harry pushes what looks to be a bandana against him, his cock still in his mouth. Louis accepts the soft material, and stuffs it in his mouth to keep himself from making any unwanted noises.

He knows he is close now, the pit of fire burning in his lower abdomen confirms exactly that as Harry’s mouth continues to work against his cock. He grips the curls tighter, closing his eyes and biting down on the bandana until he gags on it and finally sees white, with gold dots dancing in his vision. He breathes out, and slumps backward against the tile of the toilet with an exhausted smile. Harry stands up, a subtle smirk playing on those lips as he removes excess cum from the corners of his lips. 

He moves in and kisses Louis gently, making Louis taste himself in an oddly erotic way. He presses himself against Harry’s taller body before the lad moves away and moves over to the sink to wash his hands. He hands Louis a pare towel, and Louis proceeds to clean up himself while they wait for whoever it is outside to move away.

“This actually might be interesting…” Harry comments lowly in that slow British drawl of his as they exit the toilet and Louis can only think, oh man… isn’t he up for an interesting case, especially with a British hottie to bang around every corner. 

-

Niall jolts awake on the bed, suppressing a scream because he knows the rooms are not sound proof. His heart is racing, and he wipes at the clear sheen of sweat on his forehead before getting out of bed quietly. He had another nightmare of some sociopath locking him up in a warehouse and setting it on fire and Niall can’t make his jittery heart calm down. He knows what kind of night this will be already, the anxious sweaty kind where he will sit on the bed and watch the shadows move on the adjacent walls while he desperately wishes for sleep.

So just to pass the time, he picks up his guitar and begins to strum a random tune. 

Liam watches the lad from behind the door, crouched like the creep he is. He knows he’s going to get fired if the lad looks up and catches his eyes, but Niall is beautiful and Liam may or may not be completely besotted. Nothing could have prepared him for Niall’s voice, which is a stretchy bass with an accent that makes Liam’s insides sing. He wants to, so badly, go into Niall’s room and just hold the shivering boy close. He takes a step back, thinking why not? Because he is supposed to make sure Niall doesn’t get hurt or anything and this definitely looks like the ‘anything’ category. 

He takes a couple of casual steps backwards before making loud foot steps towards Niall’s room and knocking on the half ajar door. The strumming immediately stops and Liam knows how nervous Niall must be so he just opens the door and saunters inside while Niall watches him from fearful blue eyes.

“I can’t sleep either.” He offers the lad while he seats himself on a plush chair facing the bed. Niall keeps the guitar on the bed next to him and takes in a deep breath while Liam just watches him like he wants to devour Niall. The fact that there is nothing more than the dim light coming from the bed side lamp, helps to shade Liam’s expression.  
“Do you want to talk about it?” Liam asks while he leans forward on the chair after the silence that follows his initial statement. Niall still doesn’t really answer other than a disappointing shake of his head, as he continues to stare at anywhere else than Liam. 

“Nightmares go away sometimes if you talk about it.” Liam persists, brown eyes watching Niall’s slack figure on the bed patiently. 

“I’ll call a therapist or something.” Niall replies with a tired grunt as he pulls the covers over himself, dismissing Liam. Because Niall knows Liam doesn’t really care, no one does. It’s just the way life is. You fall down and you should be able to pick yourself back up. No one else is going to pick you up, no matter how much you delude yourself to thinking of it like that.

Liam stands up, walking over so that his shadow falls over Niall’s bed and Niall feels like he’s been trapped in suddenly. “Sir, sometimes people just want to get to know you better, there are no underlying agendas.” Liam tries to tell himself he isn’t mad, but that would be lying. The thing is, the boy makes him frustrated beyond belief, and that makes him do out of character things; like lose his temper, sneak into rooms, stalk people. 

Niall watches Liam leave and silently disagrees, because there is no way anyone would want just him without his father’s money, intellect and business in the background. 

-

Louis scrambles out of bed feeling well rested, and thinks a certain curly haired lad had something to do with that. His brain tells him that Harry’s a good five years younger than him, but he doesn’t really care. He showers, shaves, goes through his emails without getting dressed, and then finally around eight he slips into a pair of well-worn in jeans with a plain white T shirt. 

He comes downstairs to see that the police officer; Malik, sitting there with a cup of coffee and a couple of papers. Louis likes to think of himself as a pretty good investigator, detective – whatever they call him, but he internally punishes himself for not noticing this Malik guy earlier, because yes, he looks ethereally perfect. He thinks that maybe it was the police uniform that put him off, but a better part of him knows that he was distracted by a certain curly haired lad. 

“Morning.” He tells the man as he goes to make himself a cup of coffee, and looks surprised when Malik looks up, revealing his blood shot eyes. Louis backtracks to take a better look, “you okay, Malik?”

“Zayn.” He replies with gritted teeth before swallowing a healthy amount of coffee at once. “Insomniac.” He says again, and hands Louis the papers with a scowl. 

“No pills?” Louis asks conversationally, taking a look at the papers and realizing with a smile that Zayn has all the private buyers of that particular drug listed. 

“I don’t take them all too often.” Zayn replies with a grunt. “Addictive, and I do just fine without them.” Louis notices that, of course Zayn looks just fine without them. 

“So, the phedamine buyers; you and Liam can go and check the small scale ones out.” He scans the paper once more, commits it to memory. “But I don’t think it will lead us anywhere. So, Harry and I are going to reinvestigate the sites.” Zayn nods, not all too sure why he has to take Liam.

“Why Liam?” he asks with a raised eyebrow.

“The rich kid will be fine.” His tone shows the dislike. “I’ll take him with me, to make sure he doesn’t get kidnapped or anything. On the other hand, the people you’re scoping out aren’t exactly doctors and nurses.” Louis nods at the paper as he hands it back to Zayn. “Professional druggies. Liam, has a black belt, or a gold belt or whatever in some complicated Asian fighting scheme. Protect yourself.” Louis grins before he sits down, just in time for the other three to enter.

“Liam, you’re going with Zayn to check out the phedamine buyers.” He tells the six three body of pure muscle and bulk without batting an eyelash, while watching the rich kid scramble around looking for food. 

“What? No. I’m here to protect Niall.” So it’s not Neil… Louis grunts, shrugs his shoulders and glances at Niall who has found some cereal. 

“You are protecting Niall by protecting Zayn.” His voice leaves no room for arguments. “I’m sure Mr. Horan can find me a better bodyguard if you are that unwilling.” He knows he will have his way by how Liam’s shoulders slump. So the chap needs the job, he muses to himself as he catches Harry’s eye and winks at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Comments and Kudos if you like :D


End file.
